A New View: Squire
by Canine Dreamer
Summary: Begins during Squire on the day of Joren's trial. Love is sprouting in the calm before the storm, despite trouble already. KelxDom CleonxOC NealxYuki RoaldxShinkokami and others.
1. Picture Imperfect Yamani

Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.

---------------------------  
Why do you look so familiar?  
I could swear that I have seen your face beforeI think I like that you seem sincere  
I think I'd like to get to know you a little bit more  
-Who Knows by Avril Lavigne  
----------------------------

_Tortall basked in color this fall, leaves of every hue decorated anything from the tree limbs down. A crisp wind blew as fleece-lined clothing was being rustled up for the coming chill that would sweep the country with winter. For now, however, the biggest source of excitement was not the coming winter, at least not in Port Caynn. No, a ship that had recently docked was making the largest fuss. Coming off was the beautiful Princess Shinkokami, accompanied by Yukimi noh Daimoru and Haname noh Ajikuro on her left and right respectively. Every male in Port Caynn seemed to stop and stare, even if there was now view of the beautiful women to be had. The prince and his wife had already come a day ahead, and were waiting for them when they disembarked._

_Hellos exchanged and all, the prince asked if they were ready to leave. Yuki shook her head. As if it had been planned, a forth Yamani walked down the gangplank. She was not dressed elegantly like the others, wearing a white kimono under a black one decorated with silver flowers with a silver obi, which was adorned with an embroidered wolf profile as well as her fan. Her beauty did not rival that of the other three ladies, but she was still attractive. Black hair was done up fashionably with delicate bangs outlining the soft face. Her eyes sparkled with laughter, making them stand out in a sea of rice powder rivaled only by her painted lips. At her side walked a smaller dog with thick fur and blue eyes like the ocean. She was well muscled and as calm as the Yamanis were. In the girl's arms lay a curious griffin with beady little eyes that seemed to be fixed in a scowl. He behaved well enough, but it seemed strained. "Forgive me," she said politely. Prince Eitaro was obviously displeased with her lateness, but said nothing._

_In truth, this girl of only 14 was barely of noble blood and not important enough to come with the royalty, except for her magic. Her status as a Wildmage made her another figure to help the marriage succeed, though the emperor had made a surprising announcement when he declared she was to stay even after the marriage. While she was valuable to the kingdom, she was more openly opinionated than a proper Yamani was when the situation dealt with animals. Then again, this troublesome girl was as ready to escape the palace as the nobles were to be rid of her._

------------

Ayame sat in her room, feeding the griffin as the memory came back. The door connecting her modest room to that of Princess Shinkokami was closed, and everything was smooth. The room was very much the same as when she had come, with few changes. She had added a blanket to her bed that she had carried since early childhood and always warmed her on the coldest of nights. A perch near the bed had been erected for the griffin, though he rarely left Ayame to her own devices for a second. Her _naginata _as well as her mother's were mounted on the wall and three lucky cats sat proudly on the mantle, waving to their admirers.

The griffin seemed to decide Ayame's mind had wandered for long enough and bit her thumb with a cry. "Stop that Hanakai!" The girl scolded softly, but firmly. Rarely these days did he land such a blow, but he enjoyed the victory and his fish. A whine came from the other side of the room, where the dog from earlier sat. Her coat was ashen as rice powder with a back, tail, temple, and muzzle of dark gray. "Sorry to worry you Kamanchee, I just got overconfident." Either way, the dog trotted to her side and bared a warning canine tooth at Hanakai. The griffin fluffed his feathers and ignored the dog. **_Hanakai is the most annoying immortal ever. Might we run him out of the pack? _**Kamanchee called all who had come with the princess her pack and Ayame found it logical to agree.

**_Hanakai is as much a member of this pack as you or I. Besides, he's still young in terms of griffins, only a couple years. Would you abandon a pup with no parents? _**The canine hung her head with shame. Hanakai's parents had been slaughtered when he was almost a newborn. It was a good thing Ayame had found him, or he would have died. He didn't seem very thankful as he threw a scale at her, striking her cheek. Flicking it off, she continued to feed the immortal. Though it had no parents to be afraid of, she was the only one who handled Hanakai under any circumstances.

Standing once the griffin was full, she headed for the door. "Are you to join me?" The question was meant for Kamanchee, but Hanakai's squall made her bring him as well. She settled him in her arms and exited her room. Her casual dressing of eastern fashions consisting of breeches and a shirt made her lack traditional Yamani beauty, as well as her lack of rice powder of lip paint. Kamanchee at her side was smaller than many dogs, but walked with an air of royalty typical of a cat. This would be a peaceful day, she hoped. She would have known better, however, had she noticed the gleam in Hanakai's eyes.

------------

Kel exited the courtroom, only to have a bark reach her ears. A dog around Jump's size whines and paces. Seeing, Kel, the dog perks up and sniffs the squire. Realizing this was the girl she was to seek, Kamanchee tugged on Kel's breeches. While Kel had not met this dog formally, she knew it had come with the Yamanis. Worried for her friends, she followed Kamanchee. Soon enough, it became apparent they were not heading for the assumed destination, but Kel's own room. The door was wide open, and the sounds of warfare were loud.

A Yamani female had a young griffin trapped in the blankets on Kel's bed-much as she had done when she'd first met her own charge-though it was not familiar. The girl was wrestling with her charge as Jump tried to help. "Stop that you!" The girl demanded as she removed claws from her arm, ripping her shirt. Kel acted at once, helping the girl secure the monster in another blanket on the other side of the room. Both griffins squalled madly, wriggling to fight the other. Wounds on both immortals showed that their battle was not without consequence. Kamanchee was under Kel's desk, licking something she couldn't see and whimpering. Kel went to see and had to fight back tears when she saw Arrow injured.

"I'm sorry," the peacemaker was kneeling beside her. "This brave fellow helped me greatly by fetching your dog, but he suffered upon his return. May I?" Kel picked up the sparrow's tiny body and handed it over to the stranger, surprised by this girl's unaccented Common.

"Jump, go and fetch Daine-"

"Please, allow me to handle it." Keladry was silent as her eyes closed and she began to go into her own world. Ayame saw the fire inside of Arrow fading slowly. Her own silver fire reached to heal the bird, stitching wounds carefully. Finally, with an ache in the back of her head, she smiled. Arrow flew to Kel's shoulder, sticking his beak in her ear. Relief flooded her, along with confusion.

"I believe you should explain some thing to me before you leave." Indeed, Ayame had gathered her charge and begun a retreat. She came back over to Kel, settling Hanakai in her arms. She had suffered too from the fight, scratches, bites, and rips littered her body and clothes. "Maybe you should see a healer first, before you faint."

"I will, but there are more important things to do. Jump, would you come here please? You too Kamanchee." Both dogs came to her. She healed Kamanchee first and told her to guard Hanakai. Then she healed Jump, who sniffed her wildly. Crown flew over to Ayame briefly to meet her and Kel smiled. "What is your griffin's name?" She asked when Crown flew back to Kel.

"He doesn't have one. He's going back to his parents, Daine should heal him." Ayame scoffed.

"Nonsense. If you can, hold him while I heal him?" Kel did as she was told, though her skin prickled to watch this girl at work. However, her mother had taught her not to fights healers, so she simply looked at the floor, her Yamani Lump face coming in handy.

"I'm truly sorry. The little monster over there? He's Hanakai. His parents died a couple years ago so he's my permanent charge. He caught scent of this little one and dove in as a maid came out. Thank Mithros I followed him and Jump is as smart as he is. Crown and the others too."

Kel easily accepted praise for the animals. Compliments to others were easy to receive. "So, who are you?" This girl was not much of a Yamani, her feelings were as clear as day.

"My name is longer than I'd care it to be. Please call me Ayame. I came with Princess Shinkokami because of my expertise with animals, my wildmagic. Not to mention our dear ruler does not care to have such a besmirching creature living so close because of her skills." Finally, the silver fire disappeared and Kel fed him so he would cause less trouble. "And I would assume you are Keladry. Are you well?"

Kel nodded, dodging a swiping claw. "Despite this little monster, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Good. I thought so, but when I asked a boy earlier who you were he mentioned something about a lump."

---------------------------  
First chapter done. I wouldn't mind suggestions for pairings, particularly for those who play a smaller part in the quartet. Reviews are pleasing, but I live for reviewers.


	2. Poetry, theft, and pixie dust

Disclaimer: I own Ayame, Kamanchee, and Hanakai as of yet, but nothing else.

------------------

Neal watched the early-morning glaive practice below silently from his window, his eyes never straying from the most beautiful, Goddess-blessed girl he'd ever seen. She outshone the sun and made spring gardens look as hideous as Jump in comparison. Oh wait, outshone the sun…he should write that one down for later use. The squire did so, along with the other lines he'd thought of. Only the chance to see her could rise him from bed at such an ungodly hour that the servants fretted he had taken ill.

She moved with the grace of a dove in flight along with the precision and certainty of a cat stalking prey. She was the sun, moon, stars, and all else that sparkled with radiating glory. Oh, that was good too. He jotted it down to use later, when he discovered how to write Yamani poetry.

Every time Yukimi noh Daiomoru swung her glaive, she pierced Squire Nealan's heart.

Almost as much as Lady Alanna, with ever whip of her tongue, would beat him for being late to leave. Oh, Mithros have mercy on him when he reached the stables! His fears of torture were halted, however, when there was a knock on the door. "Neal?" It was the Lioness! Oh, Goddess and Mithros have mercy!

He opened the door with a player's flourish. "Might you spare me the drama Neal? I haven't come to be cross with you, though you should be ready." The squire raised an eyebrow.

"You mean I may keep my insolent tongue within my mouth?" Alanna sighed.

"Yes. I was going to take you to Blue Harbor, but since Midwinter is approaching I'm going there myself then heading south to Pirate's Swoop." There was a glimmer of longing in her violet eyes, and Neal knew she missed her family, though she wouldn't say as much.

"So, you have mercy on your poor squire yet?" Alanna glared.

"If you wish instead I could haul you with me and have you working harder than you ever did in your page years and-" Neal held his hands up in surrender.

"You honor me with you're invitation, but I must decline you're generous and tempting offer." Alanna had little patience for Neal, but she let this pert interruption go unpunished.

"Well then, Midwinter luck." She walked off as Neal closed the door. Some day she would whip out Lightning a slice off that wry mouth altogether.

-----------

Ayame shied away from Midwinter festivities with all her will. The crowds made her feel like she was all boxed in, never to be free again. The food was unrivaled and the company was kind more often than not, but it wasn't Ayame's cup of tea. However, she had to admit, the tea was wonderful.

She always attended the meetings in the back room. Kamanchee attended just as often and made fast friends with a big man Ayame discovered to be Lord Raoul of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak. He was kind and good-natured, often sneaking away a treat or two for the dog.

The morning of the longest day of the year, Aya found some presents for her. Giving presents was very easy, though maybe a bit costly as she had little money. To Shinko went a beautiful painting of Port Caynn, to Yuki a new lip paint she had wanted, Haname a polishing cloth for her knife, Keladry a special soap that worked well on griffins along with some more ointment, her servants each a few copper nobles along with an apology that that was all she could afford, Kamanchee a long run around the palace, and Hanakai a few strips of spiced jerky that he loved. She knew no one else well enough to give anything, and thought her choice of gifts was acceptable.

In return she received various small gifts, all of which she was grateful for. Kamanchee was sent a bone with plenty of meat left on it courtesy of Lord Raoul, which she enjoyed heartily. Hanakai's gift to her was a new bite on her left forefinger and a scratch on her ankle. Kamanchee, for her part, informed Ayame that, while she liked her gifts, she had nothing in return and apologized.

The halls were quiet now, only the occasional person coming through. Ayame had found it to be the perfect time for a walk and had taken Kamanchee along. As she walked, she skimmed through a book she'd borrowed from the library. It was all that intresting, but it hid what she was really thinking of. At the first Midwinter feast, she had met the Wildmage, Daine. She was very kind and looked beautiful, outshining many noble women in Ayame's opinion. That wasn't then only thing; her power was greater than Ayame's if only slightly. Ayame sensed immortals like any other person, by seeing them. She did not have a sixth sense to alert her to their presence. Not only that, but her magic was bundled up tightly inside of her and would only affect an animal she had been with for a long time. Her magic only leaked out in droplets, and she could not use an animals' will like Daine could. Ayame felt useless for the first time in her life. There was someone here who did exactly what she did…only better. It doesn't get much much more painful than that.

There was the sound of barking somewhere and Kamanchee reacted first. She sent a signal to Ayame that she would handle this and trotted off. She knew this particular bark, and her tail flew up in anticipation. She went through a corridor, then another, ending up near the kitchen. It was the yard just outside, where the noise came from. Jump was outside the door, barking to gain attention. Kamanchee snorted at this. He was just begging for scraps. Still, there was something in his eyes that made her stay.

"You troublesome mutt." A large cook came out, a kindly woman. "Take this here and be gone!" It was not yelled, but instead said with a laugh. The woman dropped a few sausages that had some dirt on them and were worthless to people, but a feast for a single terrier. Jump barked his thanks and sniffed his prize. Yes, he thought with satisfaction, these are perfect. He picked them up and trotted off, intent with purpose. Kamanchee threw her forelegs onto the shelf in front of the window and stuck her nose to the glass. Where was he going? She snorted in a vain attempt to pretend she didn't care. Ayame would surely be awaiting her; why should she track down a mutt dog? Even if he was handsome and strong and…

Oh no. She had to go find that stupid pup before she hurt herself. Ayame first, little boy dogs second she told herself firmly. Packmates always came first.

------------

Cleon of Kennan stood on the cold flagstones, staring at the dark, iron door. Soon enough, he would enter that door into what his knight-master Inness refereed to as, "the gemstone cutter." It seemed that the Mindelan brothers had agreed to the terrible Chamber of the Ordeal. Would it cut him into a sparkling jewel, he wondered? Or maybe hammer him until he was just thousands of broken shards?

With a grin he remembered what his sister had told him when Sir Inness had allowed them to stay in Kennan for a night. He had asked his sister, who had stayed to check on their mother, what she thought of the Chamber. She had laughed at him and grinned.

"Cleon," she had told him, "That musty old room is the reason I became a Rider. I don't want to have anything to do with it." He had then promptly stolen her chair and grinned at her as her butt collided with the floor. Served her right, as far as he was concerned.

The memory was interrupted as a door opened. Where Cleon stood, anyone entering would be seen by him before seeing him. It was a girl, somewhere around Kel's age. She was one of the Yamani ladies, he figured out, but she wasn't the traditional Yamani woman, beautiful and serene. Her hair, though it looked as smooth as silk, had a flyaway style that gave her a less tame looks that the other women. Her face was unnaturally pale for a Yamani, and very plain without any rice powder. Her lips were chapped, but seemed to curve upwards naturally. She was slim, but her body was not decorated with a kimono to give it a weightless appearance. She wore a torn shirt and breeches with a questionable stain on the knee. Her hands, toying absently with the hem of her shirt, were scratched mercilessly, much like Keladry's. Cleon's eyebrows furrowed as he looked at the girl. There were no Ordeals happening, so why was she in here? Yet, curiosity bade him bite his tongue, lest he disturb this odd sight.

Ayame looked at the door thoughtfully. The Chamber of the Ordeal, they called it. She had heard much talk of this device, and it made her curious beyond belief. No squires had come this way as of late that she had noticed, and she wanted to see what the great fuss was all about. Her fingertips, with no new scratches, touched the door carefully. As she did, the door seemed to shudder and groan as it opened. Ayame leapt back. She wasn't a squire! Why did it open? Curiosity overpowered common sense, as one slipper moved forward after another.

Cleon's eyes opened wide. "Hey, don't go in there!" Who was this girl to so blatantly defy tradition? However, before even that was to be dealt with, Cleon had to stop her. The Chamber was likely to kill her! Nevertheless, as he ran, she was already stepping in. Oh Mithros, why was this happening? He pumped his legs harder and grabbed a hold of her wrist, but even as she stopped, he knew they were too late. The door shut behind them and Cleon knew this could not end well. Now, he could only wonder one thing…

Did the gods enjoy seeing him tortured so by females?

If only he knew the horrible answer to the question, maybe he would have given up women right there and then.

--------------  
A squire and a wildmage who have never really met are stuck inside the Chamber of the Ordeal. How could this go wrong?


End file.
